MI FRAGILIDAD
by andy-kikyo-love
Summary: Nuevamente Kikyo se encuentra vagando por el bosque asta terminar en el triste lugar donde se dio fin a su historia de amor, esta queda dormida, mientras que inuyasha al percatarse de una de sus serpientes caza almas deside seguirla para encontrarce con..
1. Chapter 1

MI FRAGILIDAD

Era una noche fría, quizás la más fría de todas. Pero eso ya no importaba, no a ella, que había perdido cualquier sensibilidad al momento de su muerte. Ya no sentía. Ya no era humana. Las lagrimas querían salir para poder liberar su alma que estaba obligada a vagar por este mundo en el cual ya no tenia lugar, ni un sitio a donde ir, deseaba recuperar su vida pasada, pero ese era un sueño que no valía la pena anhelar, eso era imposible, había muerto, e, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca volvería a la vida. Ahora solo permanecía temporalmente en la tierra para cumplir una venganza, que no tenía sentido, simplemente más muertes, más dolor que tendría que cargar su alma dolida, su cuerpo permanecía frío bajo la luz de la luna y de las almas que tenia que absorber para que su cuerpo echo de barro y tierra de su tumba pudiera seguir deambulando por el bosque en busca de un antiguo amor, que ya no podía ser correspondido. Y nuevamente se encontraba en aquel sitio, era doloroso permanecer allí, pero estando en aquel lugar de alguna forma se sentía conectada a algo que había perdido hace cincuenta años, el amor, la esperanza, incluso la vida, donde había dado fin a aquel gran amor, si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte, si no se hubiese dejado engañar, tal vez ahora seria una anciana, pero seria junto a su amado, aquel por el cual había gastado su ultima energía para sellarlo, había traicionado aquel gran amor que el sentía por ella, si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa herida que le propicio la muerte no la había causado su querido amado, pero ahora solo restaba esperar a que se extinguiera aquel gran amor, como la llama de su vida pasada. Aquellos sentimientos de confusión, odio, rencor, amor, dolor, todo eso la acompañaba hasta el día de hoy, pero ahora era distinto, ya no sentía ese odio a inuyasha por aquella traición que creyó era real, quería olvidar aquellos sentimientos, solo seguía con su existencia monótona, tratando de olvidar, pero cada que lo veía recordaba su pasado, cada vez que el la protegía a ella, sentimientos de dolor la embargaban haciendo que perdiera el control, ¿pero acaso ella tenia la culpa? ¿Que no solo era su reencarnación?, aun así al ver a esa chiquilla tan cerca, tan alegre, tan humana, le molestaba le llenaba de coraje pero no podía culparlos, sus corazones aun latían y ahora con el motivo de latir el uno para el otro. La herida en su pecho dolía, pero no era una herida física, sino una en el alma, dolía se desangraba por dentro, pero ya no podía hacer nada, su pieza en el tablero de juego había sido removida hace mucho, ahora solo podía ser una espectadora, solo podía ver como las piezas se movían y como otras eran removidas, ahora solo le quedaba observar, para cuando el juego concluyera, desvanecerse como un espectro.

Una de las serpientes caza almas la rodeaba ofreciéndole algo luminoso, sin darse cuenta y solo por instinto, la tomo entre las manos como si fuera algo frágil y fácil de romper, se podían sentir los sentimientos puros que emanaba aquella luz blanca, se la acerco al pecho y poco a poco la luz blanca se fue opacando hasta desaparecer. Dejando la serpiente atrás se acerco al gran árbol, el árbol sagrado, el árbol del tiempo, donde su hermosa y triste historia de amor había llegado a su fin. Se acerco a el hasta quedar justo al frente, contemplo aquel árbol con una mirada triste y melancólica, quería llorar pero no podía, quería sentir pero no podía, quería demostrarle a la gente lo que sentía pero no podía, ahora solo era un fantasma que no podía simplemente "no podía".

-inuyasha-murmuro con voz débil, mientras posaba su mano en la marca de flecha que tenía el gran árbol.- si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte.

-que esperas entra a la cabaña aquí ase mucho frío.-gritaba la chica de cabello negro y extraño atuendo.- contraerás un resfriado.

-ja, pero que dices niña tonta, para los humanos débiles como tu talvez pero yo soy un monstruo y soy mas resistente que eso.-contesto el chico platino de ojos color ámbar con un tono burlón, además dormiré en este árbol, tengo que hacer guardia.

-has lo que quieres.-la chica molesta se dirigió a la cabaña con los demás.

El chico de cabello plateado permaneció parado en una de las ramas mas altas del árbol, contemplando la fría noche alumbrada por una luna blanca y redonda. A lo lejos podía distinguir un pequeño plantío de flores azules hermosas, la curiosidad lo inundo y decidió acercarse, cuando estuvo allí pudo distinguir de que flor se trataba, eran kikyos "mi querida flor de campanilla, mi amor invariable", eran azules, enormes, olían a ella, o tal vez ella olía a flores, en la mente de chico se cruzo un rostro femenino pálido, hermoso de rasgos finos, su primer beso, frente a un extenso lago en un rojo atardecer, recordaba su aroma, su piel, su calor, pero ella se había esfumado nuevamente sin decir nada, por que cada que se encontraban ella lo rechazaba?, " te extraño, mi querida flor de campanilla". La luna cada vez se encontraba más alta iluminando el bosque en el que se avía adentrado, a pesar de saber que kagome estaba preocupada por el, no quería regresar, quería seguir manteniéndose unido al recuerdo de su amada kikyo, quería verle, aunque fuese solo una ves mas, le hacia falta.

De la nada una luz blanca apareció, era sostenida por una de las serpientes caza almas que acompañaban a kikyo, eso significaba que estaría cerca, tal vez necesitaba hablar con el, quizás deseaba verle tanto como el a ella. Todos esos pensamientos que recorrían su mente se esfumaron tan rápido como habían aparecido, al darse cuenta de que la serpiente se estaba alejando de donde estaba el muchacho de cabellos plateados.

La siguió poco a poco, fue avanzando, asta que percibió su olor, el olor a tierra y barro, ese era su nuevo olor característico, el olor de su frágil escultura de barro. El dolor recorrió su rostro al recordar la última vez que la había visto cuando era humana, tan fuerte, tan firme, escondiendo a la perfección lo que realmente sentía, el momento de dispararle con aquella flecha, pero siendo ella una poderosa miko de grandes poderes espirituales, por que los sello?, pudo haberle lanzado una flecha purificadora y haber acabado con el en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, después de todo ella creía que inuyasha la había traicionado pero aun así ¿por que? ¿Por qué lo sello en lugar de haberlo purificado? Cuando regreso a ser conciente, se percato de que se encontraba enfrente de del árbol sagrado, el lugar era iluminado débilmente por la luz de la luna y las almas que rodeaban el lugar. La chica de cabellera negra y larga se encontraba al pie del árbol recargada contra este, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su belleza embelezo al chico que permaneció inmóvil durante unos instantes contemplando aquella bella figura bajo el árbol que se encontraba tan quieta, sumida en un profundo sueño, su rostro de porcelana transparentaba una belleza pura pero inuyasha pudo percatarse de que en las facciones de la joven se podía distinguir la tristeza. Se acerco tímidamente a donde ella se encontraba y se sentó junto a ella.

-kikyo-pronuncio mientras admiraba la belleza de la miko.-te extrañe.-concluyo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a la miko, hasta terminar abrazándola, no quería que se fuera, no quería apartarse de ella , no quería que esto fuese solo un sueño, lo sentía real, podía sentir su cabello rozándole el cuello, pero no sentía su calor, ya no sentiría nunca ese calor que emanaba cuando estaba viva, no podría oler su aroma a flores, no podría tocar su piel suave ni besar sus labios dulces, "no podría", pero eso no le importaba, solo le interesaba estar junto a su amada kikyo, sin importar la forma que esta tuviera. Estando así junto a su amada miko, se fue sumiendo en un sueño, al contrario de kikyo el estaba sumamente feliz de poder estar junto a su querida flor de campanilla.

Un punzante dolor en las costillas lo despertó de aquel profundo sueño en el que se había adentrado. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la luna, pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer apuntando con un arco y flecha, esto lo izó estremecer.

Unos instantes después la mujer que sostenía el arco reconoció la figura del hombreo al que apuntaba, bajo el arco y guardo la flecha.

-inuyasha - pronuncio ocultando su alegría.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- logro formular la pregunta con voz fría tratando de hacer que este no se percatara de la feliz que estaba de verlo.

-vine a verte.-a diferencia de ella inuyasha no trataba de ocultar lo que sentía, en realidad iba con la intención de convencer a kikyo de que lo acompañara en su camino para derrotar a Naraku, el hecho de pensar su nombre lo izó enfadar.- y ¿te encuentras bien?

-si estoy bien, al parecer ya cumpliste tu cometido, ya puedes marcharte.- concluyo con tono inexpresivo, asiendo que el semblante del platino cambiara, de una mirada preocupada a una triste. Al sentir que no aguantaría verlo de esa forma le dio la espalda con el deseo de marcharse ella de aquel lugar.

-esta ves no me iré sin ti!- tomándola de la muñeca la jalo obligándola a quedar frente a frente.- no me marchare sin ti kikyo!.-continuo diciendo pero esta ves en un tono dulce, sus ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los de ella. La acerco mas a su cuerpo, asta quedar abrazado a ella, no la dejaría ir esta ves.

-¿que crees que haces?-dijo entrecortadamente tratando de liberarse del los brazos que la aprisionaban.- suéltame.

-te amo.-al escuchar aquellas palabras la chica no pudo continuar forzándolo a soltarla, dejo caer sus brazos a los costados, permitiéndole abrazarla pero sin corresponde, savia que si lo hacia no aguantaría mas, y terminaría rindiéndose.- acompáñame, no quiero que estés sola, ven conmigo.

"por que?"

-suéltame.- dijo liberándose de los brazos de su amado.- acaso piensas que es así de fácil, crees que yo podría acompañar a un miserable hanyou como tu? – inquirió en tono burlón.

"no me obligues"

- kikyo, yo creí que…

- que te amaba?, no me hagas reír.

"lo siento, no quiero…no quiero"

-kikyo- los ojos del hanyou se tornaron tristes, después de un momento de silencio, sus ojos cambiaron para ver los de la joven, pero esta ves con una mirada firme.- ¿Por qué mientes?

- mentir, ¿por que aria algo así?, ja…o eres tan egocéntrico como para pensar que eres tan interesante que me enamore de alguien como tu.

"solo vete"

-mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas!!!.-sujetaba fuertemente a la chica de los brazos, obligándola a verlo a la cara.- solo dilo, di que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti.

- yo no te amo!

"no mientas, no lo lastimes, no sigas"

- bueno eso cambia las cosas.- dejo de sostener a la miko.- pero sigo sin entender el por que lo niegas.

- que no escuchaste lo que dije?- de su garganta en lugar de salir una voz fría salio una llena de dolor, derrumbando su engaño, el platino se percato de ello aprovechando el descuido de la miko se acerco, agachando la mirada a ella inclino su rostro para besarla, unió sus labios con los de ella. La joven quedo impactada por su falta, pero al percatarse de los labios de su amado contra los suyos no pudieron hacer más que corresponderle. Ya no sentía la calidez de su amado pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de aquel momento. Sus labios avían cambiado, ya no tenían el mismo sabor, ahora eran fríos, pero eso no le importaba con tal de permanecer a su lado, talvez ya no poseía el mismo cuerpo calido que tanto había deseado, pero aun lo amaba y eso era más que suficiente. Los brazos del platino se colocaron alrededor de la cintura de la bella mico, mientras los de ella rodeaban su cuello.

La luna se acomodaba en lo más alto del cielo iluminando aquella escena desde lo alto, bajo el árbol sagrado un amor parecía volver a florecer. Los frágiles brazos de la miko descendieron del cuello al pecho de su amado, extendió los brazos abrigándolo a alejarse de ella. Sabía que no resistiría cuando tuvieran que volverse a alejar.

-kikyo- pronuncio su nombre con un tono confundido.

-adiós.- ya no trataría de ocultar mas sus emociones, con aquel beso se avía roto la única fuerza que tenía para no derrumbarse. Se agacho tomando su arco y fechas, que habían permanecido en el suelo todo ese tiempo.

-¿por que? ¿Por que te niegas a permanecer junto a mí?

-¿acaso no lo entiendes?- los tonos de su voz se habían distorsionado acusa de la desesperación.- una flor que es arrancada no puede volver a florecer.

-tal vez tengas razón, pero la semilla de la flor marchita puede dar origen a una nueva, y puede que esta sea mejor, permítenos intentarlo. – el rostro del platino ere de suplica, quería estar junto a ella todo el tiempo, el resto de su vida y aun después de ella.

-YA ESTOY MUERTA!!!

"duele, la herida cicatrizada vuelve a abrirse, duele"

-nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar eso, lo que vez no es mas que un cadáver, un espejismo, que pronto se desvanecerá, existo gracias a las almas de humanos, por que yo ya no soy humana, por eso no podemos estar juntos, no importa lo que sintamos, simplemente es imposible, desde un comienzo lo fue.

-kikyo, eso no importa, no me importa perder la vida con tal de estar con tigo, no importa nada, antes decías que mi vida te pertenecía, pues tómala es tuya, siempre lo fue y lo será, quiero permanecer junto a ti sin importar lo demás.- las lagrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, dolía, "dolía"

"no digas eso, duele, sangra"

-¿crees que seria capas de matarte con un fin tan egoísta?

-entonces permanece a mi lado, no importa la forma que tengas, yo siempre te amare.

-BASTA! Por favor ya basta, no aguanto mas, yo no debería estar aquí, tu me trajiste devuelta a este mundo al momento de pronunciar mi nombre, por favor no sigas, yo no quería regresar.

"siempre quise volver a verte"

-cuando regrese tu corazón había sido cautivado por otra, yo no quería volver, cuando te vi la herida en mi pecho volvió a abrirse.

"me alegro tanto verte allí"

-tu ya no me pertenecías, al morir a pesar de todo le pedí un deseo a shikon no tama, el de verte una vez mas.

"yo solo quería verte sonreír junto a mi"

-mi alma se dividió, reencarno en kagome y en su interior apareció shikon no tama permitiéndole viajar por ambos mundo, para que nuestras almas se volvieran a encontrar, no existe la casualidad o un destino escrito, yo escribí mi propio destino.- la miko se derrumbo cayendo de rodillas sobre el frío pasto, se abrasaba a si misma como si se estuviera desangrando y tratara de evitar una hemorragia.- yo solo quería verte una vez mas.- los sollozos de la joven se hicieron mas severos.

-kikyo…-se acerco a la miko pero su paso se detuvo, no sabría que decir, no savia consolar puesto que nunca había sido consolado.- perdóname.- se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo. – fui cegado por mi propio sufrimiento ignorando lo que tu pudieras estar pasando, perdóname.- la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, las lagrimas cristalinas recorrían su rostro asta toparse con la cabellara negra de kikyo.- te deje sola tanto tiempo, nunca pensé lo que sufrías.

"permanece junto ami, no te vallas, no me dejes."

-ya no me queda nada, pero aun así tengo tanto miedo.

- el miedo es la ultima señal que queda para darnos cuenta que aun tenemos algo que perder, kikyo, ya no dejare que pierdas mas cosas, ya no te dejare sufrir, yo te protegeré.

-Inuyasha.-menciono su nombre en un murmullo casi inaudible.- te amo!.- era la primera vez que lo decía, nunca antes lo menciono, antes no se dejaba admitirlo pero ahora era diferente, se sentía libre.

Una luz cegadora deslumbro desde el pecho de kikyo, una fuerte energía alejo a inuyasha de su amada haciendo que este chocara contra el árbol sagrado. Kikyo permanecía inmóvil, desconcertada con lo que estaba sucediendo, de su cuerpo mil resplandores salieron con fuerza.

-mi cuerpo, esta rechazando las almas.- el tono preocupante que había usado asusto a inuyasha asiendo que este también se alarmara.

-KIKYO!!!- dio un grito de desesperación al sentirse impotente, camino asía ella evitando que la fuerte energía que lo rechazaba volviera a apartarlo de ella, tomo su mano, para su sorpresa el contacto con su piel, no fue frío como el esperaba, sino fue calido, por un instante no pudo pensar en nada mas que en lo calida que era su amada, la luz cegadora se fue opacando hasta el punto de la extinción, la luna era lo único que iluminaba la escena, ya no quedaban almas alrededor, las serpientes se habían marchado, entonces sin que lo esperara se escucho el ruido, era similar al de un tambor, tratando de encontrar el lugar del que provenía, se hallo frente a kikyo, la tomo del brazo ayudándola a levantarse, una vez firme la joven, el platino acercó su oído al pecho de su amada miko, fue entonces que pudo escucharlo, el palpitar de un corazón, las lagrimas de platino que no pudieron ser contenidas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero esta ves eran lagrimas de felicidad. Kikyo puso su mano sobre la mejilla de inuyasha algo confundida pero también feliz, sus ojos cristalinos derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas que recorriendo sus mejillas y resbalaron a el rostro de inuyasha, este levanto la mirada y sin decir nada acero su rostro al de la miko y la beso, después de tanto sintió la calidez de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma y su sabor, volvió a escuchar su melodioso palpitar, se separo de ella por tan solo unos centímetros para poder apreciar su rostro, este permanecía hermoso y en el apareció un leve sonrojo.

-no entiendo nada.-dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio. Pero sus labios formaron una sonrisa embelezadora, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sonreía de esa manera, una sonrisa sincera que llegaba asta sus ojos, radiantes de alegría.

-¿regresaras con migo?-pregunto con un tono preocupante al no saber que clase de respuesta seria.

-siempre estaré con tigo.-concluyo la miko abrazando a su amado cada vez mas fuerte.- no recordaba lo calido que eres.

-extrañaba este aroma que despierta todos mis sentidos.

No muy lejos de hay en la vieja cabaña de la anciana kaede, el grupo de jóvenes se reunían alrededor de los fragmentos de shikon no tama, estos permanecían luminosos radiando una luz purificadora.

-¿Qué sucede con los fragmentos señorita kagome?- preguntaba desconcertado el monje.

-no tengo idea.

-¿que demonios?.- preguntaba para si mismo el semi demonio Naraku, mientras veía a la shikon no tama, rodar por el suelo, tan deslumbrante y pura, por un instante Naraku había temido ser purificado por aquella joya de grandes poderes.


	2. 2 UN NUEVO AMANECER

2.-UN NUEVO AMENESER.

Al este el sol resplandeciente se asomaba por las montañas iluminando desde la copa de los árboles en el bosque, hasta las aldeas de la región, las aves entonaban una bella canción compuesta de alegres notas. En la aldea más cercana al bosque en una cabaña reinaba un silencio lleno de angustia y desesperación. El grupo de jóvenes, junto con la anciana Kaede, aguardaban sentados al regreso del joven hanyou de cabellos plateados.

La chica mas joven de cabellera densa color castaño obscuro, salio de la cabaña para que los demás no notaran su desesperación, a lo lejos puedo reconocer una silueta, un hombre con cabellos plateados que resplandecían con la luz del sol, se acercaba a ella, o tal vez solo se dirigía a la cabaña ubicada detrás de la chica de extraño atuendo.

-inuyasha!!!- grito emocionada con una combinación de enojo, había estado tan preocupada por el joven hanyou que ya sabia lo que la esperaba, una larga discusión con el platino mientras el seguro fingiría no escucharla, claro la discusión la terminaría ganando ella, conjurando el hechizo del kotodama haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos violentamente al percatarse de otra silueta aun a lo lejos, una chica acompañaba a SU inuyasha, tratando de conservar la calma profundizo su respiración, coloco las manos sobre su pecho tratando de controlar el palpitar de su corazón que en lugar del melodioso sonar se había trastornado a solo un sonido como de balas furiosa. Sus ojos salieron de su orbita acusa de la impresión, no era solo una chica la acompañante de inuyasha, se trataba de su gran rival en conquista del corazón del joven hanyou, era inconfundible, a pesar de que la pareja aun permanecía en la lejanía, era inconfundible, su cabellera negra caía como chorro de agua sobre sus delicados hombros, su piel blanca se tornaba de rosa, y sus ojos color chocolate se fijaban en la chica aun paralizada por la impresión. El platino veía de reojo a su acompañante en busca de alguna señal de desagrado al ver a su reencarnación frente a ellos, pero en sus facciones solo pudo notar el nerviosismo. Siguieron caminando hasta que quedaron enfrente de la chaca de cabellera densa y pesada.

-kikyo- pronuncio kagome casi inaudiblemente. Dejo caer sus brazos a los costados y sus ojos mostraron un vacío en donde no se hallaba un final o una salida. Un silencio incomodo se prolongo, kagome parecía haber entrado en una clase de trance del que no parecía poder salir "así que ya tomaste una decisión" pensaba amargamente la chica, "pero ¿Por qué ella? Si te ha hecho sufrir tanto" sus ojos seguían fijos en la acompañante de el joven hanyou. Ella se percato de esto y la miro fijo a los ojos, tenían el mismo color de ojos chocolate, pero esta ves la dulce mirada que solía mostrar su reencarnación, se mostraba indiferente sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza, después de todo lo que les había hecho al grupo que acompañaba a inuyasha se sentía de estar allí parada esperando que algo extraordinario pasara, algo como ser aceptada y que le permitieran acompañarlos, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de que no debía estar allí. Y kagome seguía viéndola con esa mirada vacía, no esperaba que la perdonara, pero aun así le hacia sentir mal, tal vez ella la veía como un obstáculo, pero no era culpa de la joven chica, sino suya, por haberla lastimado tanto, se sentía culpable después de todo ella estaba en ese lugar por su culpa.

El silencio seguía presente, pero el hanyou intercambiaba la mirada nerviosa de una chica a otra tratando de entender que pasaba por sus mentes. Existía en su mente la posibilidad de que sus amigos y aun kagome rechazaran a kikyo y le impidieran que viajara junto a ellos, aun si eso llegara a suceder el no permitiría que su amada continuara sin rumbo fijo, sola, no lo permitiría si era necesario abandonaría a sus amigos para estar con su querida flor de campanilla, la acompañaría asta el fin del mundo. No dejaría desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad que les había otorgado la vida, esta ves la protegería y estaría con ella todo el tiempo posible. Era humana el palpitar de su corazón eran sus tonos melodiosos favoritos, su aroma era embriagante, no por ser malo o muy dulce, sino por ser algo a lo que se había vuelto adicto. Le asía tan feliz estar con ella una vez más que tanta dicha no cabía en su pecho.

Nuevamente se percato del silencio trastornante que rodeaba la escena.

-perdón! –dijo kikyo de golpe rompiendo el silencio, esta palabra parecía ser dirigida a kagome que seguía con una mirada vacía, al no hallar respuesta la chica continuo hablando. –no espero ni remotamente que me perdones, pero si quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida de todo el mal que te he causado y no solo a ti sino también a tus amigos, tal vez yo sea la malvada en tu historia pero no lo soy.

-kikyo- inuyasha estaba atónito ante aquellas palabras jamás pensó escuchar disculpas salir de sus labios y mucho menos que las dirigiera específicamente a kagome. La veía con fascinación, la veía como la imagen misma de la perfección, estaba que reventaba de alegría, tanto amor no cabía en su corazón, ni aunque fuera del tamaño de la noche misma. Toda esa alegría se había esfumado de golpe al ver el rostro inexpresivo de kagome, por mas que la veía no encontraba ningún gesto o reacción que le permitiera saber lo que pensaba – kagome- llamo a la chica algo preocupado. –¿te encuentras bien?

-solo quiero estar sola.- hablo por fin la chica. Con paso lento paso por un lado de kikyo haciéndole sentir un escalofrío estremecedor recorrer todo su cuerpo "tanto es tu odio asía mi que ni siquiera eres capas de responder" pensaba kikyo agobiada por la simple idea de que así sucediera con los demás. La chica siguió su paso sin un rumbo fijo hasta perderse de la vista del hanyou.

-¿kikyo es…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes.- tuvo que esforzarse para que no le temblara la voz y para que la dulce sonrisa que había marcado en su rostro no se deformara a una mueca de angustia y pesar. No quería que su amado se preocupara.

-no te preocupes ella entenderá.- paso un brazo por uno de los hombros de la chica y la acerco a asimismo.

-señorita kagome se hace tarde ya debe…- la oración quedo en el aire al ver a una dulce pareja enfrente de el, la emprecion lo dejo enmudecido durante un pequeño instante pero luego se recupero. –señorita kikyo que sorpresa verla aquí, inuyasha ¿sabes a donde fue la señorita kagome?

-salio a caminar necesita pensar un rato. ¿Los demás están en la cabaña?.

-si, necesitamos hablar de algo que sucedió ayer por la noche.- en eso salio la joven exterminadora con el pequeño niño zorro en brazos. Al ver allí a kikyo curvo los labios haciendo una mueca de desagrado, imitando el niño izo lo mismo. Se quedo plantada de pie detrás del monje miroku muda y con cara de frustración. – no se ofenda señorita kikyo, pero dudo mucho que venga aquí solo a ver que hacíamos ¿acaso sucedió algo?

-eso, desde ahora kikyo nos acompañara en nuestro viaje.-respondió inuyasha evitándole el mal momento a kikyo. Esta solo vio de reojo la expresión de los jóvenes para luego volver a desviar la mirada. A miroku no parecía molestarle, pero a Sango que era la mejor amiga de kagome no le agradaba la idea de que la rival de su amiga los acompañara, así que solo torció el gesto viendo con desprecio a la chica. Shipo por su parte estaba enojado y con la boca izo un puchero pero sin decir nada.

-¿y kagome?- pregunto sango con tono molesto.- ¿A dónde fue?

-dijo que necesitaba estar sola y salio a caminar.- respondió inuyasha como el mismo tono de molestia.

-o claro y tu la dejaste salir sola para que se perdiera en el bosque, pero seguro cuando se trata de…- no pudo terminar aquella oración pero todos los presentes allí sabían como era su continuación "pero cuando se trata de kikyo corres a buscarla". Aun así continuo omitiendo la parte en que acusaba a inuyasha de hipócrita.- y a tu como puedes llegar aquí y lastimar a kagome de esa forma, quien crees que eres, siempre nos miras de forma despectiva, has hecho cosas que lastiman a kagome y aun a inuyasha pero aun así estas aquí, ¿acaso crees que puedes llegar como si nada?

-no te voy a permitir que hables de esa manera a kikyo.- protesto inuyasha ya rojo de pura cólera. Dio la espalda a sango para ver la reacción de kikyo, esta permanecía con un semblante desanimado arruinando sus bellas facciones, se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza susurrándole al oído algo que nadie más que ella pudo escuchar "perdón". Trato de responderle con una sonrisa pero esta rápidamente cambio a una línea recta, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse cristalinos, no quería que el la viera en ese momento de debilidad así que oculto su rostro en el pecho del hanyou, el tan solo pudo sentir como su ropa comenzaba a humedecer acusa del llanto ahogado de la miko. Volteo a ver a inuyasha y discretamente se limpio las lagrimas para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que había llorado, se desprendió suavemente de los brazos que la rodeaban y quedo nuevamente frente a sango.

-no, no creo eso, y nunca fue mi intención lastimar a kagome, en un principio tal vez lo fue pero fue por que estaba cegada por el dolor, nunca e intentado nada contra ti, y si he lastimado a inuyasha fue para alejarlo de mi, justo por eso, para no herirlo cuando tuviera que marcharme nuevamente, pero que acaso no eres tu quien han sido cegada por el dolor que buscando una venganza contra un ser que es justo lo que quiere lastimar, es absurdo solo habrá mas sangre, aun así seguimos aquí por que ese hecho nos mantiene vivos. Inuyasha de ninguna manera trataría de herir a kagome por que se que el también la ama, y aun así desde que me entere de la verdad y comprendí que lo único que quería era que inuyasha fuera feliz, no importaba que fuese con otra persona, pero el me ha elegido a mi y no voy a desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad.- terminando el dialogo sango quedo impresionada, por la dureza con la que había sido tratada haciéndola sentir mal por su comportamiento anterior, también estaba llena de coraje consigo misma, ¿Por qué no podía odiarla, al saber que ella también estaba sufriendo? . El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, pero esta vez en la mente de todos pasaba la imagen de una kikyo que había durado tanto tiempo en la soledad, solo para ver feliz una vez más a su amado. Inuyasha nuevamente recuperando el conocimiento en el mundo real en lugar del de el hilo de sus pensamientos, tomo a la chica de un brazo acercándola a su cuerpo, la abrazo muy fuerte como si intentara recuperar el tiempo perdido sanando una vieja herida. Nuevamente entre susurro le dijo: "te amo".

De la cabaña salio una ansina con ropas de sacerdotisa con un rostro lleno de surcos y arrugas mostró desconcierto al ver allí a su hermana abrazada de inuyasha, se le veía tan feliz que la contagio de esa alegría, pero hubo ago que realmente la impresiono mas que el hecho de que estuviera enfrente de su casa, mas que el hecho de que estuviera feliz, o el de que parecía haber aceptado los sentimientos de inuyasha, mas que todo aquello, noto que en el rostro que siempre había sido pálido, pero que ahora se mostraba en el un leve sonrojo. Depronto al percatarse de que unos ojos chocolate estaban fijos en ella despertó de sus pensamientos, la impresión seguía presente pero ahora también tenía muchas dudas, ¿Por qué ahora se mostraba tan humana? ¿Qué habría pasado?, tantas dudas pasaban por su cabeza.

-kaede.- dijo kikyo algo apenada, sus ojos comenzaron a mostrarse cristalinos, se Safo de los brazos de inuyasha para abalanzarse sobre su hermanita, que ahora aparentaba ser mayor que ella.- perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…-murmuraba ya tendida en el hombro de su hermana agachándose para no arrebatarla en estatura. Las lágrimas comenzaban a decender por sus mejilla, salían una tras otra sin dejar espacios de tiempo entre ellas, lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su hermana.

-hermana kikyo…- el impacto del comportamiento de su hermana mayor la izo sentir que algo que había perdido hace mucho regresaba junto a ella.

-te deje mucho tiempo sola, y aun cuando nos volvimos a encontrar no te reconocí, ignore por completo lo que sentiste todo este tiempo, debiste de haber sido demasiado fuerte como para crecer sola, pero aun así yo… - los sollozos le impedían hablar pero aun así no soltó a su hermanita, continuaba rodeándola con los brazos sin apartarse ni un segundo de ella, ahora las lagrimas salían de unos ojos similares, los de su hermana, ambas lloraron conmovidas por las palabras, y los recuerdos que llegaban a sus mentes. – debo ser la peor hermana, ignore por completo tus sentimientos y aun así yo vengo a pedirte perdón…

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.

-kaede.- levanto la mirada aun mas conmovida que antes, miro los ojos de su hermana tan parecidos a los suyos solo que estos se habían tornado mas obscuros acusa de la edad.

No muy lejos de muy adentro del bosque una chica permanecía solitariamente en un pequeño prado verde junto a un pozo viejo, la madera ya astillada y descolorida, alrededor de el crecían plantas. Sentada allí a la orilla de una de las paredes del pozo estaba sola, simplemente pensando, estaba triste, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus tristes ojos y recorrieron un camino ya conocido por sus mejillas. El sol se escondía por el oeste, dejando en su lugar un hermoso atardecer de un color rojizo, se acercaba la noche, no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba hasta que analizo el rojo atardecer, al escuchar un ruido provenir de los arbustos se seco las lagrimas rápidamente, cuando estuvo segura de que no se notara que había estado llorando toda la tarde. Se acerco al arbusto pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca tropezó con una rama y cayo al frío suelo amortiguando el golpe con sus manos, volteo la mirada asía enfrente de ella y se encontró con unos ojos color ámbar observándola desde muy cerca, se incorporo de un salto y el platino paso a segundo plano, mientras ella observaba los raspones de sus manos que ahora sangrabas. El chico las miro con cara de preocupación y tomando un pedaso de tela que acababa de arrancarle a su traje, vendo las manos de la chica, ella solo lo observaba. Después de vendar sus manos el silencio fue interrumpido por inuyasha:

-¿te encuentras bien?

-acaso esperabas que me sintiera mal.- respondió de mal modo.

-pues tus heridas estaban sangrando así que supongo que si.

-ha…te referías a eso- dijo entre susurros mientras un sonrojo se avecinaba por sus mejillas.

-¿pienses regresar a tu época?- sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en el viejo poso mirándolo de una forma acusadora.

-solo si tu me lo pides.- nuevamente la mirada triste aparecía en su rostro.

-por que te pediría algo como eso.

-al parecer ya has tomado una decisión.- le dedico una sonrisa nada convincente al platino, para luego desviar la mirada.

-eso no quiere decir que no quiere que permanezcas aquí.

-pero ahora tienes a kikyo, ya no necesitas que permanezca a tu lado.

-tienes razón ya no te necesito junto a mi.- estas palabras hirieron a la chica haciéndola retroceder un paso, nunca creyó que inuyasha pudiera ser tan insensible, como podía decir eso sabiendo lo que ella sentía por el.- pero aun así quiero que permanezcas junto a mi.

-¿por que?

-por que también te amo.- estas palabras la hicieron regresar en si, como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo y al escuchar eso hubiera regresado. Una chispa de esperanza crecía en ella junto con la alegría que habían perdido sus ojos al verla con ella. "te amo" esas palabras resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza, era como si todo lo demás se hubiera desvanecido, y solo quedaran el y ella, en el mundo ignorando todo lo que ocurriera en el mundo real, ahora veía fijo a los ojos color ámbar de su inuyasha, estaba claro que ese momento quedaría guardado en su corazón para siempre. –pero si me tengo que escoger, la escogeré a ella. – eso ya no le importaba, la amaba tal vez no de la misma manera que ella, tal vez no de la manera en la que se ama a un amante, pero la amaba y eso bastaba. No importaba que eligiera a otra persona ahora sabia que también tenia un lugar en su corazón.

-inuyasha.- miraba detenidamente los ojos color ámbar del hanyou, sus ojos empezaban a ponerse cristalinos.

-lo siento kagome no es mi intención lastimarte.- la voz se le cortaba por el nerviosismo, no quería ver llorar a kagome por su culpa, y mucho menos por lo que había dicho. Sus pensamientos no alcanzaron a ser procesados por que cuando se dio cuenta kagome estaba colgada de su cuello llorando y diciendo lo feliz que le hacia.

Después de un rato de conversación decidieron regresar a la aldea donde se encontraban sus amigos. Inuyasha le comento que kikyo los acompañaría en su viaje, pero en lugar de retomar su actitud de zombie como el chico esperaba, le dedico una sonrisa dulce y le dijo que por ella estaría bien. Cuando regresaron se encontraron con un grupo reunido degustando de la cena que habían preparado kaede y kikyo, ella reía en compañía de sango, y el pequeño zorrito dormía recostado en su regazo. Al entrar inuyasha y kagome las sonrisas se borraron de sus rostros, todos al mismo tiempo como si hubieran estado ensayando esa bienvenida. Inuyasha camino hasta encontrar un lugar junto a kikyo, le dio un beso en la mejilla que la izo sonrojar, automáticamente todos (asta shipo que había abierto solo un ojo para verla) voltearon a ver su reacción, el percatarse de que todos la miraban se sonrojo y río nerviosamente, para después sonreír. Todos incluyendo a kikyo dieron un leve suspiro.

-lo siento kikyo.- dijo en un volumen bajo para que los demás que habían salido a ver el cielo estrellado no escucharan.

-la que debe pedir disculpas soy yo.- replico la miko tratando de esconder su vergüenza.

-no fui yo la que a estado dando por hecho algo que no eres por favor perdóname.

-entonces eso quedo en el pasado, acompañemos a los demás.- le ofreció la mano para salir juntas a ver el cielo estrellado, kagome la tomo y salieron de la cabaña. Después de un rato todos entraron a la casita, pues tenían frío. kikyo e inuyasha quedaron solos bajo el manto de la noche.

-quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo tomándola en brazos, salto por los aires asta quedar seguros en una rama en la copa del árbol mas alto. Desde allí se podía apreciar el denso bosque iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

-es hermoso.- sus ojos se iluminaron con tal paisaje. Se aferro aun mas a inuyasha al sentir vértigo por la altura. –creo que me voy a caer.

-no permitiré que pase eso.- dijo acercando su rostro dejando solo un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

-extrañaba esta sensación.

-¿cual?- pregunto con una curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos.

-la de tenerte tan cerca.

-pues tendrás que acostumbrarte.- acerco sus labios dulcemente, primo rozando y dejando que su respiración cortara contra su piel, dejándola con los nervios a flor de piel, la rodeo de la cintura y ella coloco sus brazos por su cuello. Coloco sus labios contra los de ella, la beso como nunca antes, la beso con pasión, deseo, ternura. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire.- te amo.

-te amo mas que a la vida misma.- diciendo eso continuaron con besos llenos de ternura. Se abrazaron cada vez más fuerte, querían permanecer así eternamente.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

jejeje...XD

espero les aiia gustado, la verdad se me complica mas este fic que el otro

creo que es por que es como una continuacion de el manga/anime

y mi otro fic es de mi invencion,,,

gracios por los Reviews nunca crei que jueran tan importantes pero si lo son me emocione cuando los lei

y gracis por estar al pendiente de mis 2 fics,,,jejej XD (i eso yo tambien me he leido los suyos pero denles final, yo quiero saber quien agarra a kikyo y tambn quien trata de secuestrarla)

y recuerden dejen Reviews.....

espero que les guste lo que planeo hacer para esta historia chauuu...+_x


	3. LAGRIMAS DE ACERO

**Perdón por tardar en actualizar,,bueno esthe cap lo dedico a mmi zombiie enfermo q es quien me a animado a continuar el fic,sin decir mas les dejo este nuevo capitulo.**

**LAGRIMAS DE ACERO**

Era bastante difícil calcular cuanto tiempo llevaban allí subidos en una rama bajo un cielo obscuro, no savia si esa oscuridad permanecía en le noche o un recién amanecer, era imponible saberlo por que cuando estaba junto a su amada el tiempo parecía ser una simple forma de medir el transcurso del día, pero ahora ya no importaba el tiempo, simplemente quería permanecer así junto a ella abrazados, movió un poco su mirar para poder apreciar la hermosa figura femenina que permanecía quieta entre sus brazos, ella permanecía sumida en un sueño, en cambio el no había dormido nada solo quería contemplar, desde el mismo instante en que el cruel destino los había separado deseaba poder estar así con ella, en una calma total, si temor a que su amor diera a la luz, anhelaba poder permanecer junto a ella toda su vida y aun después de la muerte, la seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario pero estaba seguro que si permanecía junto a ella ese infierno donde las almas cumplían su condena se convertiría en un paraíso, todo lo cual había soñado de pronto se estaba volviendo realidad, ahora compartiría una vida con el amor de su vida, a su lado, nunca mas estaría sola, seria su sol en el día y su luna en la noche, su aire vital y su placer insaciable, sin duda cumpliría todos los decesos de la joven. esta era la nueva oportunidad que les otorgaba la vida y ahora no la desaprobecharia esta vez serian felices como pareja, viviendo juntos, enfrentando cada amanecer juntos, despertando viendo al otro junto a ellos. Un color rojizo recorrió el rostro del joven hanyou, se sentía un poco avergonzado con la idea de verse a si mismo amaneciendo junto a su querida flor de campanilla, seria por que eso significaba dormir junto a ella aunque eso ya no tendría nada de extraño la conocía de mucho tiempo, ademas el había vivido siglos y kikyo tendría unos 69 años contando los cincuenta que transcurrieron cunado murió y el permanecía sellado, tanto tiempo separados solos y con un dolor asfixiante, pero ya no mas ahora se tenían el uno al otro, una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el rostro sereno de kikyo lo lleno nuevamente con una chispa de alegría que terminaba explotando en su interior, nuevamente sentía que tanta dicha no podía caber en un solo ser.

Rayos de sol comenzaron a asomarce detras de los arboles mas altos del bosque iluminando todo el paisaje, en la copa de un árbol un rayo fugas paro en los ojos cerrados de la pelinegra, un calor recorría su espalda, sentia como unos brazos la rodeaban desde atras, tratando de apartar su cara del rayos que la obligavan a despertar se movio, pudo sentir como sus labios rozaron a alguien, era extraño, podia sentir la suavidad de la piel, el calor que emanava aquel ser, respirava un aroma delce y delicioso, queria saver de quien se tratava pero el simple hecho de que todo pudiera resulatar ser un sueño la atemorizaba, "si esto fuera un sueño desearia que fuera realidad para poder vivir en el", el sentir nuevamente estas sensaciones, el calor, la suavidad, el escuchar su propio corazon latir con fuerza cuando aquella persona la abrazaba de esa manera, cuando sus labios rozaban su piel, todo era demaciado maravilloso, despues de tanto tiempo de haber sido agena a esas sensaciones sentia que devia aprobechar al maximo el momento "aunque se tratace de un sueño, aprovechare cada momento", lentamente aspiro el dulce aroma tratando de memorisar su olor, "solo quiero memorisarte para que cuando despierte poder recordar esta sensacion" "no quiero despertar, quiero poder sentir, no quiero que esto sea un sueño" "si despierto dolera" "quiero permanecer asi a tu lado", tanta paz, tantas sensaciones la obligavan a creer que todo era resultado de su imaginacion, tanta perfeccion no era pocible en su solitario mundo, queria que ese sueño fuera su realidad, sentia miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarce sola nuevamente, deseava permanecer asi en su compañia, "tu compañia", "¿de quien se trata?, quero saver pero tengo miedo, miedo de que solo sea una mentira", la curiosidad la ahogava ?por que no lo podia ver?, sus ojos permanecian cerrados ella lo savia pero aun si fuera un sueño por que no abria los ojos, sentia estava segura de que sentia, su respiracion revotando el aquel ser dandole en la cara, el roze de sus labios, la calidez, pero aun no asimilava que no se tratara de un sueño. Lentamente abrio los ojos tratando de encontrarce con aquel rostro de la persona que la llenava de dicha y alegria sin siquiera saverlo, no queria que ese hermoso sueño desapareciara pero sentia la nesecidad de abrir los ojos para conocerle, para verle a los ojos y decirle que tanto lo amaba aun sin saver quien era. cuando porfin su vista fue alumbrada se encontro con una imagen obstruida por alguen, dava la espalda contra el pecho de esa persona y esta la rodeaba con los brazos, sin siquiera pensarlo palpo con la mano lo que obstruia su vista era suave, calido, y alargado, pronto lo supo era el cuello de una persona, retiro despacio su rostro de el cuello tratando de poder apreciar de quien se trataba, pronto se encontro con unos grandes ojos ambarinos que la observavan con ternura, su cabbello plateado brillaba en compañia de los rayos del sol, todo a su alrededor parecia desapareser asta quedar solos los dos, la hermosa figura de un joven permanecia frente a ella rodenadola con sus fuertes brazos, giro su cuerpo quedando frante a frente, levanto una mano y y tomo la mejilla del chico entre ella, el solo se acurruco en su mano, se acerco a el lentamente, cosa que izo sonrrojar al chico, sin pensarlo la pelinegra acerco sus labios a los de el sellandolos en un tierno beso, el contacto fue calido y suave, se separo de el un poco y llevo su otra mano a sus labios desconcertada al sentir las dulze sensación. volvió a ver los ojos color ámbar del chico que permanecía inmóvil con los brazos alrededor de ella tratando de disimular sus sonrojo, repitió la misma acción pero esta vez profundizando su beso, ahora también estaba probando el sabor del joven un sabor embriagante, adictivo, se separo de el nuevamente confundida, ¿por que no despertaba?, savia que no era real, no podía serlo , se acerco nuevamente a los labios del chico y lo beso, tratando de comprobar que fuera real, el chico sumiso solo le correspondía, estraves duro mas junto a el tratando de obligarse a despertar, no quería hacerlo pero si permanecía mas tiempo cuando despertara dolería mas. nuevamente se separo de el a escasos centímetros, repitió la acción con besos mas cortos pero al mismo tiempo demostrando la misma ternura. después del décimo beso ya cansada se separo de el y tratando de probrocarce a si misma algo de dolor que la obligara a despertar se pellizco a si misma.

-no funciona.- dijo para si misma cuando vio que el platino seguía allí observándola confundido.

-¿que tratas de hacer?- pregunto arqueando una ceja mientras la pelinegra se causaba dolor a si misma.

-sabes solo desaparece de aquí.- exigió bruscamente.

-¿por que quieres que me valla?- un entristezimiento cruzo su rostro, no lo entendía, despues de todo lo que habian pasado queria volver a separarce de el, despues de los tiernos besos que le habia proporcionado, ahora le pedia que se fuera, una punzada de dolor cruzo por su pecho, todas las imágenes que se había ideado junto a su querida flor de campanilla se habían derrumbado. un profundo dolor lo invadía haciéndolo torcer la linea de sus labios en una mueca de profunda decepción. Aun recordaba la frase que había empleado la chica la noche anterior "te amo mas que a la vida misma" las palabras resonaban fuertemente en su mente, ahora se sentía traicionado, engañado.

-NO QUIERO QUE DUELA!!!- las palabras salieron una tras otra, los ojos de la chica estaban cristalinos, y sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas descendiendo. La imagen destrozo al platino por dentro, seguro pensaba que la abandonaría, que no la amaba, que solo la estaba usando, pero ¿que no ya le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba? ¿que no se suponía que ella savia que para el el mundo era su flor de campanilla que era precisamente ella?. Si era si entonces a que se referia.

-¿que es lo que dolerá?.- se aventuro a preguntar tratando de contener una mueca de dolor.

-SI PERMANEZCO MAS TIEMPO AQUÍ CUANDO TENGA QUE IRME DOLERÁ MAS.

-¿por que tendrías que irte? creí que permeneceriamos juntos.- con voz alterada dijo aquello viéndola a los ojos.

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!

-pero ¿por que?

-DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO TENGO QUE MARCHARME!!!

-NO TE DEJARE IR!!!!

-YO NO PERMANESCO A ESTE LUGAR.-los sollozos cada vez eran mas severos.

-CLARO QUE SI TU PERTENECES DONDE ESTE YO!!!

-CÁLLATE, TENGO QUE DESPERTAR O DOLERÁ MAS CUANDO ESTE NUEVAMENTE SOLA!!!

-¿despertar?- pregunto el platino mas que confundido.

-ESTO ES UN SUEÑO, NO PUEDE SER REAL.

-crees que estas soñando???

-por que preguntas tu formas parte de el, debes saber que es un sueño.

-como te puedo combencer de que no es un sueño?

-yo se que es un sueño por que puedo sentir, siento tu calidez, tu sabor cuando te bese, lo puede sentir.

-eso es normal eres humana.

-NO MIENTAS YO YA ESTOY MUERTA, NO SOY HUMANA.

-lo eres, puedo escuchar tu corazón palpitar, tu aroma a flores, veo el brillo de tus ojos, la calidez de tu cuerpo, el sonrojo de tus mejillas mientras te digo todo esto.- sin decir nada el platino se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo, le dolía, había sufrido tanto que creía que solo podía tener felicidad mediante los sueños.

-si esto no es un sueño, dime quien soy, di que me amas, di que me protegerás, nunca e soñado tanta felicidad.

-tu eres mi querida flor de campanilla mi amor invariable, mi alma gemela a la cual siempre amare y protegeré sobre todas las cosas.-nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, una extraño sentimiento le decía que esto no podía ser un sueño, que aquel hombre era real, existía ella entre sus brazos.

-inuyasha.- pronuncio su nombre con un susurro confundible con el sonar del viento, solo el lo pudo escuchar. un ruido estruendoso salio de la pequeña cabaña. de esta salio una chica de cabellera castaña y kimono rosa con verde.

-ese monje libidinoso, como se atreve- se quejaba en voz alta para si. al levantar la mirada se percato de la pareja que estaba en una de las ramas en lo alto.- Lo lamento, no creí interrumpir, sigan con lo suyo hay arriba.-dijo mientras empesaba a sonrojarse.- etto....dicen los demas que saldremos de la aldea por la tarde. jeje solo le aviso-sin decir nada mas entro nuevamente a la cabaña.

**con la esperanza de que les aya gustado los dejo, **

**mmmmm,,,dejen reviews,,,y tratare de actualizar mas seguido.:D**


End file.
